Happy Anniversary Eren
by KawaiiYaoiShipper
Summary: This tells of Eren and Levi's steamy second anniversary of being married. EreRi (Contains Cross-Dressing)


It was mid-day in the big city of Shingashina. People were bustling about due to the lunch rush. Traffic was a bitch around this time and Eren sighed as he just sat in his car, on his way back to work from lunch.

"Dammit. At this rate, work'll be over before i get to move!" he said in frustration.

He thought things could not get worse...

But of course, it did.

When he finally made it back to work, stressed out from the bitchy traffic, he sat down at his desk and sighed.

Eren was a full time assistant to the CEO of Ackerman Enterprises... the CEO being his sister.

He looked through the files on his desk and noticed that a new list of accounts was placed on his desk. Usually when this happens it means his sister, Mikasa, wanted him to balance them for her. And it usually meant he would be working late.

'We really need to hire an accountant...' Eren groaned in his thoughts.

He really didn't have time for his. Afterall it was his and his husband's anniversary...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren took a deep breath and reclined back in his office chair. Finally... he was finally finished. He looked at the clock on the wall behind him and he gasped.

"8:00?! Shit! I gotta go!"

He gathered his papers and threw them into his briefcase. He slammed it shut and ran out of his office. He skidded to a halt in front of Mikasa's door. He opened it and saw Mikasa look up in suprise.

"E-Eren?"

"Goodnight Mikasa! Love you!"

Mikasa just blinked in suprise.

Eren closed the door then continued his sprint to his car. He got in and sped away to his house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren arrived at his house at 8:22. He put his car in part and turned it off. He opened the glove box and pulled out an envelope and checked the items inside. Once he made sure they were correct, he stuffed them in his inner jacket pocket, grabbed his bag, and exited his car. Opened the door to his house and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Levi! Im home!" He yelled into their two story home.

He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, leaving the envelope inside for later.

"Im sorry Im late! Work was very..."

He trailed off as he looked at what, or rather who, was standing in the doorway to the living room and dropped his suitcase.

"L-Levi...?"

"Happy Anniversary Eren~."

Eren was speechless... and slightly turned on.

Levi was standing with his hands on his hips wearing... a French Maid's dress, complete with black lacy stockings, a garter belt, heels and a his usual white bandana on his head.

His husband walked toward him, his heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"How are you tonight sir?" the maid asked smirking.

Eren struggled to talk. "G-g-good." Eren noticed that his heels made him a good few inches taller but he was still shorter than Eren.

"Good."

Levi grabbed Eren's bag and motioned for Eren to follow him. They walked into the living room.

"Sit. Relax. I'll put your bag up then I'll fix you some tea, okay sir?"

Eren nodded and Levi gave him a smile. Levi bowed then walked away.

Eren sunk down into his living chair, sighing.

'Wow... Levi's never done something like this before. He must've really wanted to suprise me.'

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few button on his shirt. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. He flipped through the channels, finding nothing good to watch. He 'tch'-ed and turned off the TV and sat the remote back down on the table beside of him. He perked up when he heard the approaching sound of his husband. Levi walked to him carrying a tea tray expertly with one hand. He sat it on the coffee table in front of Eren. He poured the tea into a cup and put three scoops of sugar into the brew, knowing just how much Eren likes. He gave the tea cup and saucer to Eren.

"Thank you." Eren took a sip of his tea.

"Of course sir." Levi stood up straight. "Anything else?"

Eren shook his head. "No, Im okay."

"Let me know if you do." Levi bowed then moved to the small closet in the living room.

He opened it. The closet was full of cleaning supplies. Everything from brooms, to wood cleaner, ammonia, to bleach. He grabbed a feather duster and closed the door. He grabbed another bandana and covered his mouth and nose with it and began to dust the living room.

Eren watched his every move, watching him move about dusting every piece of furniture thoroughly. Eren finished his cup of tea and attempted to pour himself another. Levi whipped around when he heard the clinking of the porcelain.

"Sir, what're you doing?!"

He rushed over to Eren and grabbed the tea pot from him, Eren noticing his friendly and obedient facade wavering as he inspected the pot with a slightly furrowed brow. He pulled the cloth down from over his mouth.

"If you wanted some more tea, you should've told me." He said calmly.

Eren chuckled nervously. "Sorry... I didn't want to bother you..."

"Don't worry about bothering me. Just ask, okay sir?" Levi sat the pot back down and pulled the cloth back up. He bowed then got back to dusting.

Eren continued to watch him. Nothing interesting happened until... Levi bent over to dust the bottom of the TV stand. Eren gulped when he got the glimpse of black panties under the dress. Eren was already hard from just looking at him and seeing this made his cock twitch. His eyes narrowed, he was getting tired of just watching his sexy husband move around in a short dress.

"Levi." he called out.

Levi stood back up right and turned to Eren. "Sir?"

Eren beckoned to him.

Levi cautiously walked to him, secretly smirking under his mask.

"Yes?" he asked when he got front of Eren and pulled his face mask back down.

"Turn around." Eren ordered.

Levi blinked then did what Eren told him to do. He gasped loudly when Eren grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto his lap. Eren groaned when Levi's ass ground roughly onto his hard cock. He gasped again when Eren hooked his hands under his knees and spread his legs open wide, exposing everything under his dress.

"You've been tempting me all night Levi... and I've had enough."

"What ever do you mean, Eren?" He asked in a falsely innocent tone.

Eren let go of one of Levi's legs and ran his hand over the front of his panties, which were barely covering his member. Levi moaned.

"That's 'sir' to you." Eren smirked and put his hand inside of his underwear and stroked him.

"Ah... i a-apologize, s-sir." Levi moaned out.

Eren chuckled. He ordered for Levi to take his heels off then stand. He did so.

"Turn around and take your panties off."

Levi turned his back to Eren then slowly removed his lingerie. Eren licked his lips when he saw Levi's full ass under his dress. Levi lifted each of his feet and pulled his panties away. He threw them on the couch to his left. He stood back up right then let Eren pull him back down. He noticed that Eren had unbuckled and opened his pants and removed his cock from it's confines.

Levi lifted his ass a little and allowed Eren to align himself with Levi's already prepared entrance. Eren pulled him back down and Levi moaned as Eren entered him, filling him deeply.

"Fuck~..." Levi panted.

Eren grabbed under knees again and put him in the same position as before and Eren began to thrust his hips up into Levi's tight heat.

"Little slut... you prepared yourself before i got home didn't you?" Eren smirked.

"Hah... yes!" Levi moaned.

Eren thrusted up harder and Levi gasped loudly.

"Please... more!"

"You'll get more when i allow it." Eren grit out, the pleasure making it difficult to speak. He let go of Levi's legs. "Stand." he ordered.

Levi got off of Eren's lap and stood on shaky legs. Eren got up as well and led Levi to a nearby wall. He pushed the maid up against it and reached behind him and reached up Levi's dress and cupped his ass. Levi put his hands on Eren's shoulders and allowed Eren to lift him. He felt the tip of Eren's length pressing at his entrance. Eren slammed inside of the hole and Levi threw his head back. Eren began to ruthlessly thrust into Levi, making him moan and cry out. Levi dug his nails into Eren's shirt, almost tearing it.

"Aah! Eren!" he cried out when Eren slammed into his sweet spot.

Suddenly Eren stopped.

Levi panted and glared at Eren. "Why'd you stop?"

"Don't give me that look. May I remind you who your master is?" Eren growled.

Levi gulped. "I-Im sorry..."

"You'd better be. Wrap your legs around me. We're going to the bedroom."

Levi obeyed him and held onto Eren as he moved him away from the wall. Levi groaned when he felt Eren pull out of him and his cock rub in between their stomachs. Eren walked up the stairs to their room and entered it. He threw Levi onto the bed. He began to strip while Levi watched him. Levi reached under his dress and began to touch himself when Eren slowly and sexily strip. When Eren was naked, he got onto the bed and crawled in between Levi's spread legs. Eren pushed him down and lifted his hips. He thrusted back into his lover...

"Mmm~! So deep..." Levi moaned as Eren thrusted a sizable vibrator into his entrance.

Eren got the toy from their private stash, stuff that they barely use. He decided since their anniversary night was already very steamy, he'd spice it up a bit.

"How does it feel Levi? I haven't even turned it on yet." Eren chuckled.

Levi panted and spread his legs wider, begging for more. He was still wearing his dress and stockings.

"Okay, I'll turn it on, since you're so eager."

Eren switched the vibrator to the lowest setting. Levi moaned deliciously at the feeling, the small vibrations sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"M-more..."

Eren smiled and turned it up. Levi arched his back and gasped.

"F-fuck...!" His cock was overflowing with pre-cum, and attention to it denied by Eren.

"How do you feel about double penetration love?" Eren asked, slowly stroking himself while watching Levi writhe on the bed.

"Hah~ Wh-what? Double p-penetration?" He could barely talk.

Eren nodded and began to move the toy in and out of Levi.

"I n-never, hah~, thought a-about it, oh yes!, before..." he struggled.

"Would you like to try it?"

Levi nodded and cried out when the vibrator hit his prostate.

Eren stopped moving the toy and grabbed a tube of lube from the night stand drawer. He squirted some on his fingers and threw the tube elsewhere. He reached down and gently tried to insert his fingers next to the toy into Levi's hole. Levi grunted in pain when the second finger entered him.

"Relax love." Eren said soothingly.

He inserted the final finger and finished stretching Levi. Eren lined himself up and pushed into Levi, stretching him more than ever before. Levi gasped and tensed up in pain.

"Eren... hurts..." he clenched his teeth.

Eren leaned forward and kissed his husband, trying to distract him from Eren's penetration. Once Eren was fully inside, he groaned. The tightness added with the vibrations of the toy almost making him cum then and there.

"Move Eren..." Levi breathed out.

Eren grabbed Levi's legs and pushed them up against his chest. He began to thrust into Levi at a fast pace, Eren himself moaning at the extreme friction and pleasure. Levi moaned and panted, a bit of drool leaking out of his mouth. The position Eren had him in making Eren thrust in very deep. He threw his head back when the vibrator shifted and rested on his sweet spot.

"Eren... cumming!"

Levi arched his back and cried out when he shot his load onto his stomach and dress.

"Levi!"

Eren released inside of his lover once again that night. He pulled himself and the vibrator out of Levi, who was panting heavily. Eren cum leaked out of his hole.

"... I need a shower." he said after a while.

Eren chuckled and got up. He picked Levi up and took him into the bathroom.

Soon, they laid down, freshly clothed and washed.

"Eren do you know how tiring it is to keep a fucking nice facade?" Levi asked.

"No. Do you know how tiring it is to keep an assholish facade?"

"No... Damn it's like we switched personalities..."

Eren laughed at his husband. "I have to say, tonight was a wonderful night Levi." he looked at his exhausted love.

Levi gave him a really super rare smile. "Yeah... it was. Im glad you enjoyed it."

"I did."

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and pulled him closer. "I love you so much Levi. Happy Anniversary."

"I love you more brat. And Happy Anniversary."

Eren chuckled and closed his eyes...

Then his eyes shot opened when he remembered he still haven't given Levi his gift.

"Fuck Levi, i forgot to give you what I got you!" he slapped his forehead.

"Uuugh Eren I was almost fucking asleep..."

Eren got up and ran out of the room yelling for Levi not to go to sleep yet. Levi scowled and sat up and crossed his legs, putting his head in his hand.

"Got it!" Eren yelled as he ran back in the bedroom.

He sat in the bed and pulled the covers on his legs.

He handed Levi the envelope with a smile. Levi took it from Eren and opened it. He pulled out the items inside...

"Oh my god..." said as he discovered what they were.

Inside were first class round trip plane tickets to France and proof of five star hotel reservations for two weeks.

"Eren this is... it's..." Levi didn't know what to say.

"I was thinking we could go on a second honeymoon. I thought France would be a good place because, well, your from there and all..." Eren smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Eren have I ever told you how much I fucking love you?" Levi said, beginning to tear up.

Eren rubbed Levi's back then Levi hugged Eren tightly.

"I love you Levi."

"I love you too Eren!" Levi buried his face into Eren's neck.

Eren hugged his husband and waited for him to calm down. Levi pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you Eren. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"And /you're/ the best gift /I've/ ever gotten." Eren smiled warmly.

Levi blushed and turned away. "Sh-shut up shitty brat... go to sleep." Levi laid down and hugged the envelope to his chest.

Eren laughed and laid down as well, putting an arm around Levi's waist.

They closed their eyes and slept better that night than they ever have.

Fin.


End file.
